


Here

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [83]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I wish you were here.”
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Here

Merlin sighed and rolled his neck as he wrapped up yet another case report.  Eggsy and Roxy were handling the increased workload like seasoned agents, he couldn’t help feeling proud.

“He’s doing fine work, your lad,” He muttered out loud, “You should see it.  ** I wish you were here ** , Harry.”

“You’ll have to catch me up.”

Merlin whirled around in his seat, “What the bloody hell!?”

“Language, Merlin.”

Definitely not imaginary, only the real Harry could be that cheeky.

“You fucking git.” Merlin was across the room in two seconds, pulling Harry into his arms.

“I missed you too, love.”


End file.
